1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and methods of manufacturing them, and in particular to an unusually compact bipolar transistor flip-flop structure having polycrystalline silicon interconnections, and a method of fabricating it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of integrated bipolar transistor flip-flops are known. In such structures the transistors comprising the flip-flop are electrically connected together by metal and/or polycrystalline silicon electrodes. A typical structure is shown in Ronald Rathbone et al. "1024 bit ECL RAM with 15 ns Access Time," International Solid State Circuits Conference 1976, pages 188-89. All such structures, however, have typically occupied an undesirably large area of the semiconductor material because of the difficulty of compactly interconnecting the transistors in the desired manner.